


Best GC Ever and Other Revelations from Chucky

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, No Fourth Wall, Pointless, chat fic, queer support network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: The next installment in my pointless groupchat between a bunch of the 15/16 draftees. Honestly, reading the first one will help, but not by much. They're just rambling.Why write real fiction when you can just write chat based fiction which is so much easier.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Mitch Marner/Matthew Tkachuk, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Best GC Ever and Other Revelations from Chucky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mon discord chums who honestly decided they wanted this yesterday. And I vomited it into a word processor today.  
> Winner.

Chucky

| 

So, as self appointed tumblr representative… I have news.  
  
---|---  
  
Stromer

| 

Why are YOU tumblr representative?  
  
Chucky

| 

Because I’m stuck at home with my dad and I have nothing to do but browse tumblr?  
  
Marns

| 

If there’s tea – just spill it chucky, you don’t have to ask.  
  
Chucky

| 

So, Dunner from the blues discovered hockey tumblr.  
  
Marns

| 

AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Stromer

| 

Segknergjergwrg did we even know he was queer?  
  
Davo

| 

Shit, isn’t he our draft class? Should he be in the chat?  
  
Chucky

| 

You misunderstand. I don’t think he’s ON tumblr, like, someone linked some stuff on his twitch stream and he’s discovered it.  
  
TK

| 

Since when is having tumblr the same as being queer?  
  
Chucky

| 

Since always teeks, keep up.  
  
Stromer

| 

So when you say he’s discovered hockey tumblr….  
  
Chucky

| 

I mean he’s found all the thirsty puck bunnies writing fic involving them and him.  
  
Marns

| 

LMAO this is the best day ever.  
  
Marns

| 

Like, I never check my tumblr but I’m logging on now just to see the drama  
  
Chucky

| 

So many dirty deletes.  
  
Davo

| 

I mean, look on the bright side, it keeps the heat off us for a while?  
  
Chucky

| 

This is true, I mean, they were getting so desperate they were analysing the distance between the sunloungers at Matty’s place  
  
Matty

| 

You are fucking kidding me.  
  
Brinks

| 

Did you not see that? After your pool vid, the whole ‘their sun loungers are so close together because they love each other’  
  
Matty

| 

They’re not wrong  
  
Chucky

| 

*vom*  
  
Chucky

| 

They also went nuts over your flag picture  
  
Matty

| 

THAT WAS PLATONIC THOUGH  
  
Chucky

| 

Nothing’s platonic on tumblr  
  
Hartsy

| 

Hey… if Chucky gets to be tumblr representative, can I be ao3 rep?  
  
Marns

| 

LOL, chucky’s self appointed, who’s permission are you even asking?  
  
Stromer

| 

Davo’s obviously.  
  
Brinks

| 

He’s our great and glorious leader  
  
Marns

| 

Ew. Otters.  
  
Stromer

| 

OTTOS FOR LIFE  
  
Brinks

| 

OTTOS FOR LIFE  
  
Davo

| 

OTTOS FOR LIFE  
  
Davo

| 

Yes Hartsy, you can be our AO3 rep. Like I’m not sure anyone reads fanfic anyway  
  
Josty

| 

Eh, we share the best Avs stuff on our groupchat  
  
Chucky

| 

Why am I not surprised…. Fucking avs.  
  
Howdy

| 

I’ve got to ask – what’s it like being on a team that’s not full of homophobic twats?  
  
Josty

| 

Dude, I’d trade for you if I had the powers.  
  
Howdy

| 

*shrugs* not like I actually want to leave the rangers. Like, I love most of the team.  
  
Chucky

| 

Just not Tony fucking DiAngelo?  
  
Howdy

| 

He’s starting a podcast. He won’t fucking shut up about it.  
  
Stromer

| 

Dude, Ryan said.  
  
McLeod

| 

Didn’t big R say that TD was deliberately not being politically correct on it though  
  
Howdy

| 

That’s the plan. I hope he gets himself leipsiced  
  
Howdy

| 

Also “Big R”??? Something you know about strome sr that we don’t?  
  
McLeod

| 

EW NO. GROSS. We just have too many Matts and Ryans. We have to tell them apart somehow.  
  
Chucky

| 

Nice use of Leipsic as a verb there…  
  
Stromer

| 

God, imagine if someone leaked THIS chat.  
  
Davo

| 

If anyone leaks this chat I’m siccing my terrifying boyfriend on them  
  
Chucky

| 

Eh, I can totes take your boyfriend.  
  
Davo

| 

HEY!  
  
Hartsy

| 

About that…  
  
Chucky

| 

????  
  
Davo

| 

??????  
  
Hartsy

| 

That was my AO3 news.  
  
Hartsy

| 

There’s um….  
  
Chucky

| 

FFS spit it out.  
  
Hartsy

| 

There’s a lot of you/drat fic now. Like, it’s the new “in” pairing.  
  
Davo

| 

By “you” you mean?  
  
Hartsy

| 

…. Chucky…  
  
Hartsy

| 

….  
  
Hartsy

| 

PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME CONNOR MCDAVID I DIDN’T WRITE ANY OF IT  
  
Brinks

| 

Wow.  
  
Brinks

| 

He just connormcdavided you  
  
Davo

| 

I’m not mad at YOU Hartsy  
  
Davo

| 

I’m just…  
  
Hartsy

| 

Very very disappointed?  
  
Davo

| 

WHAT? No. Baffled.  
  
Davo

| 

VERY BAFFLED.  
  
Chucky

| 

I too am rather baffled.  
  
Chucky

| 

Drat HATES me  
  
Davo

| 

He really does.  
  
Harsty

| 

There’s a lot of enemies to lovers. And a lot of hate fucking. Apparently there was sexual tension at the ASG  
  
Chucky

| 

Any sexual tension I experienced at the ASG was NOT from Davo’s boy  
  
Stromer

| 

Oooh… who WAS there UST with at the ASG  
  
Chucky

| 

Who said it was unresolved :p  
  
Brinks

| 

SPILL  
  
Matty

| 

Dude, I did NOT notice you hooking up? Who was it?  
  
Davo

| 

Like half of us were there? How did none of us notice?  
  
Matty

| 

Mitchy, you hung out with chucky? Who did he hook up with?  
  
Marns

| 

No clue.  
  
Marns

| 

Sorry.  
  
Matty

| 

Mitchell?  
  
Stromer

| 

MITCHELL MARNER!  
  
Chucky

| 

Mouse isn’t my keeper. Like, how would he know?  
  
Brinks

| 

Because he’s clearly lying  
  
Brinks

| 

That’s his lying voice.  
  
Marns

| 

THIS IS TEXT. HOW CAN YOU TELL IT’S MY LYING VOICE?  
  
Matty

| 

So you admit you’re lying  
  
Marns

| 

It was just a hookup  
  
Marns

| 

And you guys always read so much into stuff  
  
Marns

| 

And are so determined to find me true love or whatever  
  
Marns

| 

Which no offense, isn’t you Chucky  
  
Chucky

| 

No offense taken  
  
Davo

| 

You could have told us?  
  
Stromer

| 

I mean, we’d chirp you both to hell and back. Because EW Chucky.  
  
Brinks

| 

Also EW Mitchy  
  
Chucky

| 

Mitch and I hook up sometimes. It’s no biggie.  
  
Chucky

| 

There. Told you :p  
  
Marns

| 

Like you ottos boys weren’t all screwing around the whole time  
  
Brinks

| 

Not with the WHOLE team  
  
Chucky

| 

We weren’t screwing our whole team during the O either.  
  
Marns

| 

Just most of them…  
  
Chucky

| 

LMAO not helping Mouse  
  
Davo

| 

Chucky and Mitch are allowed to screw whoever they want  
  
Davo

| 

And honestly, I’m pleased to hear there was not UST between Chucky and Leon  
  
Davo

| 

Why do people even think there was?  
  
Davo

| 

He really hates you.  
  
Stromer

| 

Is that why he’s not in the chat? Because Chucky’s here.  
  
Davo

| 

No.  
  
Davo

| 

He says he can’t keep up with us talking this fast in English.  
  
Davo

| 

But his English is really good.  
  
Davo

| 

So it probably is chucky tbh  
  
Chucky

| 

#awks  
  
TK

| 

Wait, we can add our other halves to the chat?  
  
Davo

| 

Sure… I mean, we all know Patty anyway  
  
| 

TK has added Nolan Patrick to the chat  
  
| 

Nolan Patrick has left the chat  
  
TK

| 

FFS  
  
| 

TK has added Nolan Patrick to the chat  
  
| 

Nolan Patrick has left the chat  
  
Hartsy

| 

Patso not in a chatty mood?  
  
TK

| 

He’s just been a dick. Hold on.  
  
| 

TK has added Nolan Patrick to the chat  
  
| 

TK has renamed Nolan Patrick to Patty  
  
Hartsy

| 

Hey Pats  
  
Davo

| 

Hows the head?  
  
| 

Patty has left the chat  
  
TK

| 

DAVO!  
  
Davo

| 

I was being nice? The fuck?  
  
Hartsy

| 

You don’t ask about the head. It’s like Patso rule number 1.  
  
Josty

| 

So, I mentioned on the avs chat that there is another hockey player (I didn’t name you) who reads fanfic. And they’re very curious as to why  
  
TK

| 

LMAO. Hartsy only reads Avs fanfic anyway.  
  
Harsty

| 

SHUT UP TEEKS  
  
TK

| 

Because he’s so busy pining over Makar  
  
Josty

| 

Seriously, I can ask Cale if he’s straight if you want.  
  
Hartsy

| 

Noooooooooooooooo.  
  
Harsty

| 

Do you think he might not be?  
  
Josty

| 

I mean, is anyone truly straight?  
  
Brinksy

| 

^^^ such a fucking Av  
  
Chucky

| 

Yes.  
  
Chucky

| 

Domi  
  
Marns

| 

Strong point. Max is really straight.  
  
Chucky

| 

Like freaky straight.  
  
Marns

| 

Like the most in touch with his straightness I’ve ever seen anyone be.  
  
Chucky

| 

Not even brojobs straight.  
  
Josty

| 

WHAT? IS THAT EVEN A THING?  
  
Chucky

| 

It’s weird. But like. Yeah.  
  
Matty

| 

But he wears tie dye  
  
Marns

| 

He does his OWN tie dye  
  
Marns

| 

But yeah. He’s totes straight.  
  
Josty

| 

OK, I’ll rephrase, is anyone on the avs totally straight?  
  
Josty

| 

I’m answering that one myself  
  
Josty

| 

No  
  
Josty

| 

No we are not  
  
Josty

| 

Just ask him out  
  
Hartsy

| 

I CAN’T  
  
TK

| 

Hartsy is just going to admire him from afar and if the opportunity to talk to him comes up, he’s going to stick his foot in his own mouth.  
  
Hartsy

| 

Oh like you were better before you and Patty got together.  
  
TK

| 

PATTY IS LITERALLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD. IT’S NOT MY FAULT I GET AWKS AROUND HIM  
  
Hartsy

| 

You used to literally word vomit, all the time.  
  
Marns

| 

Is that different to usual TK?  
  
Hartsy

| 

It was worse than usual TK  
  
Marns

| 

…  
  
Marns

| 

That’s a terrifying thought.  
  
TK

| 

Fuck you all.  
  
Howdy

| 

So. I’m gonna mood kill right now  
  
Howdy

| 

But it’s important. So whatevs.  
  
Davo

| 

It’s cool. Safe space, say what you need to.  
  
Howdy

| 

Obvs, like, there’s a bunch of stuff posting online. People are making supportive statements and that.  
  
Howdy

| 

And I can’t say what I want without coming out. Which fucking sucks.  
  
Howdy

| 

So I’m dropping this link here for you boys  
  
Howdy

| 

<https://www.thecut.com/2020/06/ways-you-can-support-the-black-lgbtq-community.html>  
  
Stromer

| 

Dude. That’s awesome  
  
Brinks

| 

Best share ever.  
  
Davo

| 

It’s ok to not feel able to share it publicly Brett  
  
Davo

| 

Thanks for sharing it with us  
  
Matty

| 

I love you guys so much right now  
  
Marns

| 

You’re so soft Matts  
  
Matty

| 

Says you.  
  
Stromer

| 

I’m with Matts. So much love for this GC  
  
Stromer

| 

I’m so glad we have each other  
  
Chucky

| 

Best GC ever. Love you all.  
  
Stromer

| 

SO YOU DO LOVE MITCHY?  
  
Chucky

| 

Oh FFS  
  
**Author's Note:**

> That's a real link. Go click on it.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @princesstillyenna


End file.
